Kazaki
Kristel Ann Almoro Cuadra (Kazaki) is an indie composer, singer, keyboardist, arranger, and multimedia artist from Pagbilao, Quezon, Philippines. She releases songs usually under the genres VGM (Video Game Music), Electronic, Indietronica, J-pop, Trance, Folk/Classical and others. 'History' Early Years Born from a father with a musical background and a mother with a designing and creative writing background, she is the first born of the family, gaining many academic awards during her Elementary and High School. Before she began music production, she was a hardcore Anime enthusiast, posting her drawings on deviantART. She also got interested in MIDI sequencing, using a software called The Jazz+ Midi Sequencer. Her official music career however, started in the year 2007, when she started using FL Studio for her compositions and arrangements, under the influence of a Korean online rhythm game called O2Jam. As Solo Artist By constant self-study in music production, including various influences such as I've Sound and other electronic J-pop artists, she started making an identity of her own. "Kazaki" was derived from her real name, "Kristel", but on a more "childish Japanese" way (which actually has no significant meaning). Other Former Projects * CC Project - local band formed in Manuel S. Enverga University Foundation Battle of the Bands (2nd place). Position: Keyboards / Vocals. * Krei Ashta - indie sub-artist project, with only two EP releases. 'Music Production' Main Article: Kazaki's Discography Style Her songs are a hybrid of J-pop, Ballad, Electronica, Classical, Trance, and sometimes, Experimental Rock. She currently uses FL Studio for music production. She has also used Reason, Cubase, Renoise and Vocaloid in the past. For audio recording, she uses the freeware Audacity. In lyric writing, she usually does songs in Japanese or English. On some songs, she also uses various languages, such as her original languages, and of course, her native language, Filipino (Tagalog). Other language snippets such as Italian, Hymmnos (Ar Tonelico), Enchant (Encantadia), Korean and others were used on some of her songs. Originally, she only produced instrumental songs, but because she felt bored of this method, she decided to give a shot to audio recording (though she is not really a singer). Other Talents and Hobbies Graphic Art She loves drawing and sketching, especially anime/manga/game characters, and even her own original characters. She posts them on her deviantART page . She even designs the album covers of her musical works. Creative Writing As a former Editor-in-Chief of her Elementary and High School Alma Mater, CNJP, she also writes and posts her own original stories on her deviantART, as well as her blog. These stories range from purely original, to fanfictions, crossovers and many others. She made a story blog where she posts of her original stories and fanfictions in arranged form. Programming As a BSCS graduate from MSEUF (Lucena City), her college thesis was called "Augmented Reality Virtual Entertainment Studio" (ARVES), which utilized Augmented Reality using OpenCV as a library and Microsoft Visual C++ as the language, and can work with a Windows PC and a simple web camera (similar to Just Dance and other AR-related dance games). Game Development Kazaki also develops games using RPG Maker XP. Her games range from the following genres: puzzle, horror, mystery, supernatural, exploration and turn-based RPG. So far, her most successful (widely-played) game is Metamorphosis, a horror-puzzle game which has been played by a number of YouTube Let's Players. All of her games are for free download and some were open to updates, such as DOT FRIENDS and Lost Utopia, due to the extensive content. Languages She sings and composes in a variety of original languages. Some of these language include: * Enidoukan * Ravanian * Sky Language * Viaalara * Senphal * Alpheria * Lunaria * Daserien Personal Life Kazaki is is currently a self-employed freelance writer (ghostwriter) for various Amazon review sites, contacted through Upwork (formerly oDesk). She is also a thesis consultant for students and also accepts art commissions, music commissions and the like. Awards and Achievements External Links General * Official Website and Blog * YouTube * Facebook *Twitter Music *Spotify *iTunes *Amazon Art * deviantART Stories, Fanfiction and Games *Original Stories Blog *Original Games Blog *Wattpad *AO3 Crowdfunding and Community * Patreon * Discord Personal/Social * Instagram Category:People Category:Kazaki